


Shattered Morning

by chicleeblair



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, WriterInADrawer 4.02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicleeblair/pseuds/chicleeblair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is part of a short-duration writing contest.  Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed.  If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shattered Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a short-duration writing contest. Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed. If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.

"Don't fight," the accented voice hisses into her ear. Even this is wrong, because no air flits against her skin with the hiss. This alien does not exhale. "Because if you fight, you risk your daughter's life."

She moans against the hand clamped over her mouth, but can articulate no words. The accomplices of her captor surround her. She is thrown into the back of the lorry, her head thumping against the ground. She bangs her hands against the walls of the lorry, screaming for her daughter, for them to let her out.

"No! No!" she keens, bringing her hands up to cover her face. Then her own cries are drowned out by another sound, a higher-pitched shriek and she knows her daughter is there. "Melissa! Melissa!"

And then there is light. She blinks in the brightness that drenches the bedroom.

"You okay?" She rolls over, and sits up. Jack stands in the doorway. He has a tray balanced against him with one hand, and Melissa on his hip. She is no longer shrieking, but her cheeks are bright red. "Sorry. Spoilt one wanted your bacon. She squalled when I said no." He grins, sitting the tray down on her lap. "Bon appétit!" Her fingers shake as she picks up the fork on the tray, but he doesn't notice. He rescued her, and it's been three months. Torchwood expects her to be over being kidnapped.

"What do we say to Mama, Melissa?" he coos.

The child with his eyes blinks back at him, and then gives a pearl-toothed grin. "'Appy Mudder's Day!" she exclaims, throwing her hands in the air.

"That's right," Jack agrees, grinning at Lucia. She smiles lightly back, but her heart contorts. She's made her decision. To save her own life, she's going to ruin his.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a short-duration writing contest. Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed. If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.


End file.
